1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rackable server system.
2. Description of Related Art
A rackable server system includes a rack, and a plurality of server units slidably mounted to the rack. Each of the server units is equipped with one or more fans to exhaust the heat out of the server unit. Therefore, the rackable server system requires a great quantity of fans, which are expensive and occupy a great deal of space inside the server units.